All my Love
by Clonearc17
Summary: There are way too many gushy Morby stories going around... let's fix that with The greatest Morby of all time. Will take you literally a minute to read, so stop on in! Also now including Mordeson and Romas... Th-thigby? Whatever the hell it's called.
1. Mordecryyy

"Merdecry, I loov you. Lets lets make love like they do on animal planet." Rigby said seductively.

Off to a good start, they begun de sexess by making a really hot make out session.

Mordecai began to pick Rigby up upsidedown and threw him in the lake. "Oh SNAWP! the water felkls so amazing! Jumping jellybeans!" said Rigby as a fish grabbed onto his nipple.

"Godamn nbiddle fish, I am the one to destroy his nipples." Mordecai started to arm wrestle the fish. Benson came out of his underground cave thast he uises to watch the little boys, because he is secretly a molester and said "get back to work! And work I mean the sexxxxxs!1!one!" Pops threw candy at the floor of the deed mordecai because he lost to the nipple fish.

Rigby took his old sex partner, even through they never actually did the do. And he took his leg and said "MINEMINEMINEMINE! LEDELEE!" Rigby said as a shark leaped out of the lake and started to have the sexes with his glorious, rumptuous ass. Skips skipeed in the skipedy skip park meow meow meow, my booty bitches. Benson turned inbto that one rlly old man who runs the park and shits on everyone's yard. Mr. Mallerd pissed on Pop's key board "NOW YA CANT WRITE SHIT!" he said as he floated off into space. Pops started to cry and run out of your computer screen. He is beside you now crying onto your dildos. Margete and the ugly one were having hot lesbien sex which soon ended because they turned into sandwiches and everyone ate them. "tastes like cunt" Skips said as he turned into a yeti, o wait... he turned into a prettyer one. "OH MNER GOSH! U SO PRRRTY!" Mordecai said as he comes back from the grave. "MY MOOOooooOOOOoooo00000OM!" Muscle mane said as his tits flew away.

Thomas came onto the scene, "What the _fuck_ is going on here?"

"OH NO! YOU SAID THE MAGIC WORD!" Everyone started to flip out and explode. Everyone is dead now, except 4 Pops because he is in your room humping your face.

* * *

**Cutos to awsomewritr for helping me out on this glorious trainwreck or a masterpiece.**

If you didn't understand this is a joke, something is wrong with you... Maybe because Pops stole all your dildos...

Seriously though, there are WAY to many Morby fluffs. Too much romance, too much seriousness. Can we get some parodies up in here?

If one person asks for more, I will write more parodies here


	2. Mordeson of Hawtness

Benson luved Merdecry more than he could bear. He wanted to make the do more than anything else. So he did. One day he called Mordedukan to the basement. "Merdeciii, I need you help me with these sweet boxes of porn!"

Mordecai was over in a flash, but then Benson tied him up in his basement sex dungeon. This made Mordecai all hot and bothered. "Are we going to make de sexes?" Mordecai asked with ferver in his voice.

"SHHHHHHHH" Benson said as he laid his finger on Mordecai's lips but instead of a finger it was his pengis. Mordecai foamed peanut butter from his mouth in anticipation. "Wait, I need to beginz my mating call before we make de sexesss." Mordecai was in for a treat.

Benson began twerking the wall as he sung opera. His butt swiggedy swagged in the air. He shook so hard his arms turned into pool noodles. Mordecai's dick caught fire from excitement.

Rigby broke through the ceiling. "Nobody has the hawts without me! Pelvic thrust of DEATH!" Benson exploded from impact. "Rigby bebe, why yu do this?" Mordecai asked until Benson's destroyed cock landed in his lap, "Nevermind, I got the best part!" Muscle Man fell out of the closet with a camera in his hand. "Oh, my stomach feels like its going to explode." So it did! From his stomach came Eileen. "I don't understand this" she said flying in the air before turning into a whale. Suddenly it started raining meatballs. Soon the meatballs turned into regular balls. What a glorious festival. Even the carts began to mate with each other with glee. The female cart gave birth to Margaret, a magnificent baby boy. Today's episode is brought to you by the letter q. Soon everyone got into a moshpit of hawtie hawt hawtness.

Thomas came onto the scene, "What the hell?"

"Thomas join the orgy!"

Thomas reluctantly started taking his clothes off. He was so hot he caught fire. Then everyone else caught fire, scratch that the whole park caught on fire. Next the entire world is on fire. Your computer is on fire right now from Thomas' hawtness, I don't understand how you're reading this you sorcerer you. In fact how am I even typing asjkldbvo3y8t78orboi7w3guinc (fire noises)

* * *

What a glorious festival. Send me a PM or leave a review of the next couple for the sexing.


	3. Quest for Booty

Thomas never joined the park for college credits. In reality he joined it to find some fresh booty to ravage. He had been searching high and lo for a ripe ass to call his own. He searched in cabinets, in the carts, at the bottom of the lake, fucking deep space, but no luck. Suddenly he discovered what he was looking for: Rigby's spunky ass, fresh for the taking!

He moon walked to Rigby with fly swiggidy swaggedness and screamed, "Rigby I love you with all my dick, will you do te buttseckssess?!"

"kjawbefg8oq387gfbaw YESSSSSSSS!" Rigby proclaimed as his tail became erect with glee.

But Thomas' pegnis was too weak. Before they could have te hawtie hawt hawts, Thomas had 2 lathered his cock with butter while singing "I'm a Barbie Girl." This took several weeks until he was ready.

Finally the procez was compl3te. Then suddenly his dick collapsed due to too much lathering DDDDDDDDDD: "NooOes! The sexxiiiness be gone!" Rigby cried ketchep tears

But Thomas' dick was like a hydra. Suddenly eight-...TEEN more sprouted for his crotch; each with a top hat on! Thomas was truely de sexiest thing ever alive! His sexiness was so great he acted like a magnet for everything sexy! Margaret came flying towards him but the wall blocked her and she died. Then Skips and Benson both glided in with tight g-strings. then walls oozed new, fresh booties! All ready for invasion! Massive booties were everywhere now ready for the taking!Thomas was so pleased he had a seizure. No not a funny seizure, just a normal seizure. Some of the people there fainted and 911 was called. I don't know why you're laughing, this is not funny you sick fuck.

Suddenly a glorious pair of titties appeared and they revived him! They were Muscle Man's. "What you feggits waiting four, motorboat dez puppiessssssssss." Thomas and Rigby slithered their way like snakes over to Muscle Man's breasticles. They sucked his nipples so fiercly Muscle Man imploded into nothingness.

All the other butts also melted. All there was left was a spongey-mush of booty that could have been

Thomas and the butt-coon becamed "turned-OFFED"

"Grreprelrlpelprrlplpl! Lo0k a meteor!j18ryh187" Pops proclaimed as his flailing arms flew away without him. "We'll stoop it with our seexxi anuelussess!"

The butt party duo used all their booty power to absorb the dick-shaped meteor coming to ravage the planet. The sucked the dick into their butts but it was too much as Thomas and Rigby died and exploded into a raining shower into dildos. That day every year became "Dildo Day" in honor of the two heroes who sacrificed their anussesss. What brave archangels of majesty and magnificence _*manly tear*_

* * *

That was fun. What glorious pairing should be next for me to ravage from behind?


End file.
